


Hurt

by hockeylvr59 (gleefanatic)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefanatic/pseuds/hockeylvr59
Relationships: Jeff Skinner/Reader





	Hurt

You always did your best to watch Jeff’s games even though you couldn’t be there due to the long distance aspect of your relationship. Today though they were playing the caps, a team you couldn’t stand and you were honestly so far behind on your school work that you needed to focus and try and get some things done.

It was all going pretty well for awhile, you did keep checking the score and the Sabres were winning. Then in the second period you were checking one of your group chats and someone mentioned that Jeff had been hurt and that it seemed bad. Immediately you stopped the reading you were attempting to get through and logged onto twitter knowing that it would be the fastest source of any updates.

Watching the play absolutely broke your heart. The way he was crawling on the ice and the amount of pain he seemed to be in as Jack and a trainer assisted in getting him up and off the ice. He wasn’t putting any weight on his left ankle and before you even knew what you were doing, you were digging in your closet for clothes and going into your bathroom for the necessities before throwing a few of your books and your laptop in another bag.

Within ten minutes you were out your door, tears pooling in your eyes as you set your GPS to Jeff’s apartment and just started driving. He was hurt and it looked serious and right now you cursed yourself for not being in Buffalo.

Though a part of you wanted to listen to the radio broadcast in hopes that they would give an update, if it was bad you weren’t sure that you could handle hearing it while driving. Instead you just listened to some old podcasts trying to distract yourself for as much of the five hour drive as you could.

Stopping once to get gas, you checked your phone and saw that the Sabres had won. At the very least that was good, though you couldn’t get the sight of your boyfriend hurt on the ice out of your head. By the time you arrived in Buffalo around 7:30, you couldn’t stop shaking as you feared the worst.

Pulling into the parking lot of Jeff’s apartment you finally got the nerve to text him needing to know whether he was home or possibly at the hospital. His response that he was just hanging out at home took a little stress off of you as you gathered your things and headed inside. If he was home that meant that the chance he needed surgery was lower, and that maybe it was just a clean break.

As you knocked softly on his door you vainly wiped away the fresh tears from your eyes. The door opened far more quickly than you expected it to, and you wondered if he had one of the guys over to help him.

Instead it was the gorgeous, sweet man you were head over heels for and his eyes went wide when he saw you, yours doing the same as you looked down to see no cast or anything on his leg.

The first thought that crossed your mind was that you had fallen asleep behind the wheel or had been involved in an accident and this was merely a dream. There was no way that he wasn’t hurt, you’d seen the play yourself, you’d seen how much pain he’d been in.

When he reached out to touch you though there was no way to deny how real it felt and stepping forward you collapsed into his chest, sobs racking your body as he wrapped his arms around you.

“Babe…hey…hey I’m okay.” He whispered into your ear, his hands rubbing gently over your back. After a moment, one of his hands shifted to draw your head back from his chest and he dropped his mouth down to kiss you, trying to calm the panicked feeling he could feel radiating off of you.

Breaking the kiss only when you couldn’t breathe, Jeff quickly used the pads of his thumbs to wipe your tears away before reaching for your bags to pull them and you inside. Once your things were set safely on the ground, he pulled you against him again, his lips dropping to the top of your head.

“I can’t believe you’re here.” He mused, affection and awe lacing his words.

“You…you were hurt…” You murmured, confusion filling you at how he was standing in front of you completely fine. “I was reading and someone messaged me that you’d be injured and so I watched the play and it was so bad and…” Coughing as you nearly choked on your own saliva from the emotions inside you Jeff quickly pulled you over to his couch and then down onto his lap.

“I promise you I’m fine.” He said, fingers grazing over your skin as he cupped your face in his hands again. “I’m okay. Calm down sweetheart.” He urged. “I’m sorry for scaring you.”

Leaning forward you kissed him again, having missed his touch since it had been over two months since you’d seen him in person. He was here, right here, and he was smiling against your kiss, something that he wouldn’t be able to do if he was hurt.

“You really drove five hours for me?” He questioned once you were simply settled in his lap, your head tucked into the gap between his shoulder and neck.

“I didn’t even think twice.” You mumbled. “I just reacted and the only thing I could do was be here, no matter what.”

“You’re crazy, beautiful.” He declared. “Have you eaten anything?” He added and when you shook your head he sighed. “Alright, let’s find a take out menu to get some food in your stomach before you make yourself sick.”

Leaving you on the couch, Jeff walked to his kitchen, his gait a little strained but nothing major, considering what had happened earlier. When he returned it was with take out menus, a bottle of wine and two glasses. After pouring you a glass which you took gratefully, he slid back onto the couch, lifting your legs out of the way for a moment before dropping them back over his own.

Reaching for his hand as he rattled off food options, you brushed your fingertips over his palm and finally felt yourself relaxing a little. Jeff was your everything, no doubt about it, and you’d known for months that you loved him but sitting here it hit you that you were completely in love with him.

Once Jeff had placed the food order for delivery, you found yourself shifting to straddle him, your hands fiddling with the hair at the base of his scalp. His hands rested against your lower back and he looked at you with a mild level of confusion.

“I love you.” You whispered. “I am head over heels in love with you. I have never been so scared in my entire life and I am so glad you’re okay. I…I don’t know what I would have done.” Pulling your lower lip between your teeth you bit gently, shivering as one of Jeff’s hands slid up under your shirt.

Seconds later, Jeff’s mouth was on your own again, pulling your lip from between your teeth to kiss you again. Whining softly, you tugged his head closer and let everything go hazy for a moment at the feeling of him.

“I am completely, totally in love with you too y/n.” He assured you when he pulled back. Everything went quiet for a few minutes after that until Jeff’s hands shifted to move you to his side again.

“Now…I know you were actually planning on watching this Stadium Series game so how about we do that together?” He suggested, reaching for his remote to flip channels back to NBC where the game was airing. The fact that you had a million and one things to do was completely forgotten as Jeff kissed your head and rubbed a hand over your side while you focused on taking a few deep breaths and switching your mind to the game in front of you.

Neither of you moved until the food arrived, Jeff once again slipping away from you for just a moment before coming back and handing you a container.

“Thank you.” You said softly, a chuckle escaping him as he once again processed the fact that you were really here, had driven five hours just to check on him because of your fear of him being hurt.

“You’re welcome. This is much better than watching the game with the guys any day.” He teased.

After awhile, food containers were set aside and the two of you just snuggled together, Jeff pulling a blanket down over you. With the roller coaster of emotions you’d been through today you were already exhausted but you were determined to stay awake knowing that since he was truly okay the time you had to spend with him was limited. Just as you were thinking about having to drive home Jeff’s voice pulled you from your thoughts.

“So…is there anyway I can convince you to stay until Monday morning?” He proposed. “Coach is giving me tomorrow off and I really really just want to spend some more time with you.” Sighing you shrugged, thinking about it. You really didn’t want to even think about driving the five hours back tomorrow but you would be missing two classes Monday if you stayed and you really shouldn’t at this point in the semester.

“Can I get back to you on that in the morning?” You requested certain that you were likely going to end up saying screw it and staying the extra day, but needing to debate with yourself awhile longer.

“Of course.” He whispered. “And don’t feel pressured. I’ll take every minute with you that I can. That fact that you’re here right now already blows my mind.”

Crawling into his bed with him later that night your phone buzzed on the nightstand and when you looked at it you couldn’t help but laugh and glare softly at the man beside you. He’d posted a picture of the two of you cuddling, you looked like you were practically asleep and you definitely had been. It was a really cute picture, the caption was what had caused the glare.

Definitely may need to leave a game hurt more often if it brings the love of my life to my doorstep. Just kidding, sweetheart. I’m a lucky lucky man today though, both for my health, and to have a woman who will drive five hours just to be by my side.

“Don’t joke about getting hurt babe. Please.” You pouted, the expression turning to a squeal as Jeff pulled you under him, his hands tickling your sides.

“Fine. But I am the luckiest man.” He echoed aloud as he dropped down to kiss you.

“You better believe it,” You teased breaking the kiss to tug his shirt over his head. Your intentions weren’t sexual, not tonight, but you just wanted to be as close to him as you possibly could.

Snuggled into his chest, it didn’t take long for you to start to drift off again. And maybe you were dreaming but you could have sworn you heard Jeff whisper that he couldn’t wait to make you his wife so that he could fall asleep and wake up next to you every morning. So that you never had to worry about him being hurt and feeling helpless again. So that he could be there for you like you were there for him today.


End file.
